


For Good Luck!

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Contact, Fluff and Humor, Sweetness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: A little drabble that extends Sara and Tiran's first meeting on the Nexus. This was written for the first day of Turian Week on Tumblr. The theme was "first contact".





	For Good Luck!

Kandros sat down amidst the chaos that was the Nexus. Even their first good news hadn't really been good news. Alec Ryder was dead, the Golden Worlds were a bust and there was an alien species that was already openly hostile. He wondered if perhaps the entire Initiative was a bust. He had only managed to exchange a few words with the new human Pathfinder but he still had so many questions for her.

He slowly stood up and looked around to see if he could catch a glimpse of her long brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He knew she hadn't left the Nexus yet so he set to work trying to find where she'd ended up. 

The Nexus was in absolute disarray, the lights blinked sporadically and there was furniture that had been overturned during the uprising that no one had bothered with since. There was a dingy haze that seemed to surround everything in a fog of neglect and malaise. 

He kicked a large chair in annoyance and he heard a voice behind him say, "Obviously you've never moved furniture before because that is not the correct way to do it." It was Sara Ryder, the new human Pathfinder, teasing him with a shit-eating grin plastered across her face.

Kandros turned around surprised that he hadn't heard her come up behind him. Perhaps all these months stuck on the Nexus had dulled the sensed he'd so finely honed in the turian military. "What are you doing?" He asked trying to sound friendly.

"Making sure this chair doesn't become the next casualty of the Initiative." She answered with a giggle. 

"No, I think my sanity will go long before the ammenities do." He shot back wryly. Sara immediately felt bad for having been so flippant with him. She could see just how frazzled his nerves were. 

Sara reached up and touched his shoulder just as he had during their conversation earlier and gave him an apologetic look. "You know the Arks all kept an emergency stash of liquor, both levo and dextro just in case. Want to have a celebratory drink?" 

Kandros couldn't deny that he could certainly use one, and Sara returning his earlier affections only sweetened the deal for him. He nodded and Sara motioned for him to follow her. "What exactly are we celebrating?" Kandros inquired as they slowly made their way to the Hyperion. 

"Well, last time a group of humans showed up and turians greeted us, things didn't go so well. Let's celebrate a new first contact in a new galaxy where we aren't trying to kill each other." She said hopefully.

Kandros shot her a look of confusion. "Humans and turians were already here together though. You missed first contact here by more than a few months."

"Ugh, I'm trying to come up with something on the spot here, work with me!" Sara rolled her eyes exasperated. "I didn't exactly plan this out!"

"Well this is the first contact with a Pathfinder in Andromeda. Let's drink to that then." Kandros replied trying to smooth things over. He genuinely hoped he hadn't offended her by being to harsh. 

"I will always accept people drinking in my honor," she said proudly. "In fact, now that I'm Pathfinder I think more people should!" 

"Well hopefully I'll start a beloved tradition then." Kandros said relieved that she was still smiling and cracking jokes. They walked slowly through the Nexus, the lights still flickered every now and then and crews worked to hook up the power from the Hyperion to the Nexus' main power hub. There was still debris strewn about here and there and Kandros used the opportunity to offer her his hand to help her over and around the areas that were still in disrepair. 

Sara couldn't help but be impressed by the display. She gladly took his hand and felt her heart race as he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. He didn't allow it to stay there for long but it felt good to having him so close even if it was only fleeting.

They arrived at the Hyperion and Sara set to work rummaging through crates. Kandros stood back and watched as she rifled through the unmarked boxes. "If you're looking for the alcohol, it's back there" one of the human crew called to her as he walked past. "If you're thinking of drinking with her be careful. This one is small but she'll drink your turian ass under the table before you realize it," he warned Kandros.

Kandros muttered a thank you and Sara produced a couple bottles and walked back over to him. She handed him the dextro bottle and said "I don't have glasses or anything so...enjoy. It's all yours." 

Kandros' mandibles flared appreciatively and he held up the bottle. "To the human Pathfinder and a new galaxy!"

"To my new drinking buddy, who happens to be a very cute turian!" She replied with a hint of seduction in her voice. 

Kandros nearly dropped the bottle. She certainly was being forward but he hadn't exactly been subtle about his intentions either. He nervously ran his fingers through the ridges of his crest and quickly took a swig from the bottle and Sara took a drink from hers as well. 

Finding a certain boldness within him he took a step towards her and said, "Next time drinks will be on me. Perhaps somewhere a bit more private as well." He figured it was worth the risk since she had already been so receptive towards him. 

Sara bit her lip and smiled at him before planting a quick kiss on his mandible. Kandros felt himself growing warmer and found himself grateful that his species didn't blush the way humans did or he would have turned a particularly deep shade of red. "A kiss for good luck while I'm out there fighting whatever craziness this galaxy has to offer. Something tells me I haven't even scratched the surface yet."

Kandros brushes his mouth against her cheek and said, "Then good luck, Pathfinder. Hopefully that works just as well when a turian does it." 

"I certainly hope so."


End file.
